A Whole New World
by WishingWell44
Summary: AU - Jack Harkness, a con-man, runs into Prince Ianto, undercover at a street market...
1. Prologue

A Whole New World

Chapter 1: Prologue 

**A/N: ** I'm back! I am very excited to start A Whole New World. I couldn't fit everything in the summary so here is the gist. Jack/Ianto, One sided John/Ianto. A parallel to the Disney movie _Aladdin_. The full character parallel will be on my profile, if you want to take a look and be a little less confused.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Torchwood, or Aladdin. They belong to the BBC and Disney respectively.

**Warnings:** AU…obviously.

* * *

*TW*

Dafydd walked along the plass, in Cardiff. The local flea market was going on today, and his wife, Tegan, wanted to go with the whole family.

"Oh, come on. It's finally a nice day to spend outside. Let's do something fun," recalled Dafydd, from the morning. This was far from fun, however it made his wife happy, and the children were smiling. _That's all that matters_. The family passed many booths; jewelry, hats and some food stands. But there was one that stood out, and caught both parent's eyes. 'Relics: Past, Present, and Future,' it said on the sign. Dafydd walked towards it looking slightly bemused.

The merchant was reading a magazine. His eyes looked up over the magazine in the slight astonishment that someone would come to his tent.

"Well, bore dda!"

"Oh, bore dda!" Tegan said, a little taken by surprise.

"…Are you looking for something in particular?"

"Nope," Dafydd exaggerated the 'p', "just looking at the impeccable craftsmanship,"

"This thing? Isn't she a beauty? It's a coffee machine; finest quality too. Made out of the--" The machine broke. A couple of awkward moments later, the merchant cleared his throat. "I'll just put this over here,"

Tegan gave a tight smile. "What else do you have? That isn't…broken,"

"I have plenty! Other than artifacts I have different things from other areas of the world. How about something from the bottom of the ocean?"

"As in…"

"As in this,"

"It's a plastic container," Tegan stated.

"What's so special about that?" the parent's ten year son piped up.

"Plenty. It's what is inside that counts," the merchant stated. He opened the lid centimeter by centimeter, until it was a quarter way open. The thing inside slid around a few times, sounding like someone shifted on a leather seat, awkwardly.

"Apparently it is still fresh," the merchant laughed.

Tegan looked disgusted. "You know, I think we need to move onto another booth,"

"Exactly what I was just thinking," Dafydd stated. Both of the parents picked up the children and headed off.

"Wait! Wait just for one moment! I have another artifact that might have interest," his voice drifted off. He was half way out of the doorframe, pleading for the family to come back. Dafydd too a long deep breath and turned his body.

"Well what is it?"

"If you come closer, I can show you properly," the merchant stated. The family walked closer, while the merchant laid the artifact out on the soft velvet cloth.

"It's a bloody wooden box," Dafydd stated .

"No, no, no. Not just any box, an extraordinary box. It did wonders of years past, and present, maybe even future,"

"Wait…future? What do you mean future?" Tegan asked. "Things can't help the future, even you know that," her voice drifted off.

"It's alien," the merchant smiled.

Dafydd raised an eyebrow. "And my mother-in-law is a joy to have around," Tegan hit him with the back of her hand. "I mean how can it be alien? It's just a box,"

"Dafydd, I think we should go," Tegan whispered.

"I completely agree with you," Dafydd said, as he rounded up the children.

"Please don't go!" the merchant yelled.

"We'll come back once you got the rocks out of your head,"

"I assure you it's real. It has changed lives!" the merchant yelled.

"I would like to hear this story," remarked the father sarcastically.

"Oh you would?"

"Daf, what are you doing?" Tegan questioned.

"If we just comply, he'll let us go,"

"Still don't trust him; however it may be a good bonding experience," Tegan shrugged her shoulders.

"Come this way," The merchant opened up the curtain, revealing a quaint, comfy zone. The children ran to the chairs and curled their legs up to their chins to listen. The merchant sat down on the chair across from the family. "As I told you, this box is not an ordinary box. As tale has passed from one generation to another it has rarely changed. This tale is about a man's life. A man who was obsessed about this," the rectangular blue box was displayed on the coffee table in front of them. "This story starts with a captain ambitious for what he wanted. It was night and…"

* * *

Captain John Hart was sitting on the bench by the park, waiting for one of his counterparts to return with what he asked for. Someone came running towards him, slowing down with every step. John was not pleased. "And you are only two hours late form when you were supposed to bring it here,"

"I'm sorry Mr. Hart,"

"It's Captain," he waited a few minutes. "Well, do you have the bloody thing or not?"

"Right!" The police were on my tail. I might have had to hurt a couple of people, but I got it,"

"Yeah, yeah, give it here," Captain John reached for the artifact.

"Oi! What about my money?" the counterpart's hand recoiled yet Andy snatched the artifact first.

"Don't piss your pants. What you want will be on your way," John said.

"Just trust him," Andy added. John pulled out a similar artifact, with a matching break. It lit up and started to levitate out of his hand. Only a few seconds after, the artifact took off like a rocket, leaving a trail of white fog.

"Get in the car! We're not losing this!" John yelled. The car screeched into gear, and sped off to the surroundings of Cardiff. Eventually the car stopped near a small forest. The atmosphere became thick, and all sounds stopped, almost to the point of being deafening. "Finally, after all the time devoted, it pays off now,"

"So, what happens now?" Andy questioned.

"Don't know, should we—" John was cut off by two deep red glowing eyes staring straight back at him, in the forest. "You, er…what's your name again?"

"Jason," he said.

"Just get me that box. It's blue and rectangular, you can't miss it. The rest of what is in there, go crazy with it," John instructed. Jason nodded his head, and walked up to the opening archway of the forest.

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this…It is complete insanity, _thought Jason. He stood there, almost paralyzed with fear. After taking a deep breath, he continued.

"When did you get this guy? The pub?" Andy joked. John put his fingers to his lips, and shushed him. A vast wind surrounded the small area, as soon as Jason reached the entrance.

"And who awakens me?" a soft delicate voice echoed throughout the area.

* * *

**A/N: ** First chapter complete!My good friend, **Halfreck3929** inspired me with the fic idea. Thanks :D

**So? Should I continue? Reviews most gladly welcome :D**


	2. Trouble

Chapter 2: Trouble

**A/N: **Wow! Thank you for all of the wonderful feedback on the last chapter. A special thanks goes to **Vampire's Phoenix, specialfrancine, milady dragon, HuckingHarkness, darkdranzer, Halfreck3929 **and **Fear herself **for reviewing, and to all of you who put up story alerts! This chapter continues from the last.

**Warnings: **A few swears here and there.

**Disclaimer:** Nope.

* * *

*TW*

"It's me, Jason. 'The guy from the pub' as that bloke calls me," he pointed over to John, standing outside of the car.

"You must understand that only one person can enter this area," the voiced answered back.

"And who might that be? St. Nicolas?" Jason joked.

"No, one who is not truthful, even with himself,"

Jason stopped in his tracks, once again. He turned to John looking for help. The captain straightened his jacket. "Do you want me to show you what I learned on Nebula Four?" John asked sternly. Jason shook his head quickly. "Then go,"

Jason took one last deep breath, and took another step into the abyss of the forest. Nothing. He took another, than another. The gigantic gusts of winds started to pick up again, however more violently. Jason turned around to run back, but something grabbed his leg. He screamed out in horror. The entrance started to close, bringing Jason in. John pushed himself from the car, trying to find the rejected artifact.

"Get the person," the voice was heard throughout the forest, like a disembodied voice. The artifact broke into two. Andy put his head into his hands in frustration.

"I don't think we'll ever get that thing," Andy said.

"We will, it'll take some time, but we will," John assured.

"But what about this whole 'One who's not trusts worthy' deal. We'll have to go searching _everywhere_,"

"In time,"

* * *

"Hey! You with the stolen goods!" the police yelled. _I'm getting really sick of this…_

"All of this commotion over some food?" Jack said, annoyed. The police ran faster, and started to catch up with the con-artist. Jack ran again, swerving around people, trying not to get hit. Looking behind him the police paused, flabbergasted. Jack laughed to himself while looking at the confused officers. Turning around quickly was a bad idea; he hit his head on an opened door, falling backwards onto the floor. People crowded to his attention to help him.

"There he is!" one of the officers yelled.

"You're not _that_ sly, pretty boy," another one said. "We'll all split up. It'll make it easier to catch him," Jack calmly got up, while everyone started rushing to his attention.

"I'm fine; I'm fine. Fast healer, see?" he lifted up his hair, letting the small crowd know that there was no damage done to his head. A few women fussed over him, making sure that he was in tip top shape. "Well, hello ladies," Jack winked.

"It seems that you're stirring up commotion already, Jack, and it's only ten in the morning," said one of them.

"I'm a man full of mysteries, and those can add–" Jack was cut off by the police catching him by the vest. _Shit,_ Jack thought

"Maybe this time you won't get away…"the policeman smiled cockily. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. "Hello, officer," he greeted and was punched right in the face.

"Thanks Owen,"

"Don't mention it,"

"Let's go before he wakes up pissed," Jack and Owen ran off quickly to avoid the police, only to come into contact with another. He had a gun, and by the looks of the officer's face, he was not afraid to use it. Jack and Owen were blocked off from escaping. Bullets were shot, yet were dodged. He kept shooting, however he ran out of bullets quickly.

"They're on your bloody case today, Jack!"

"Well, no one appreciates a con-man,"

"What did you even do?!" Owen yelled as he dodged some people on the sidewalk.

"You know the usual thing. Swindled, conned…took some food…" There was a pause. "Don't give me that look Owen Harper; I had no money!"

An old lady, one of the onlookers of the apparent chase, was shocked by the apparent unrest. Her face was is udder disgust. "This whole uprising right now is absolutely horrific. No common decency to the public. I knew that man," she pointed to Jack, who was just about to pass her, "when he was younger," she sighed. "If only his parents were still alive," as the elderly woman said that, Jack passed by her. He gave her an irritated look.

"Watch it lady," Jack commented right as he ran past her.

"Jack, they're catching up to us!" Owen yelled, in a slight state of panic.

"We just have to be one step ahead!" Jack looked around to see an escape. _How about being creative?_ Jack scooted over to the small shop, which was right in his vision.

"…And who might you be?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Health Inspector Mr. Goodrich,"

"Can I have some I.D.?" Jack started to dig though his pockets. The storekeeper waited whilst the man in front of him took his time. His eyes landed on the paper attached to the wall.

'WANTED FOR CON AND STOLEN IDENTIDY

Jack Harkness (seen below) is currently wanted for con and stolen identity. If seen, please contact the police immediately.'

Something clicked in the shopkeeper's mind. He looked at the man's face, scrutinizing every single detail. Jack noticed the man's facial expression, and followed his gaze. Slightly frantic, Jack looked around the store, until his eyes landed upon the sign.

_Shit_, Jack thought. The storekeeper picked up his phone and dialed the police. "I have the con-man in my store now!"

"Can you at least use my name?" Jack pivoted out of the front door, only to be re-connected with Owen, and surrounded by the police. Jack idly slipped his arm around one of the officers. "How about we just get along? You know, be friends, or in your beautiful case," Jack turned his head to the man in his arms, "a friend with benefits?"Jack looked around and saw the PC coming towards the group. "It was nice talking to you guys, I guess I'll see you soon," he quickly waved goodbye and took off running, Owen close behind him.

"Well, where is the ol' chap?"

"He ran off, with his friend, just before you came over," said one of the police men. The PC slapped his hand to his forehead, and let it slide down to his chin.

"Well, then why aren't you going after them?!" the PC yelled. They all scrambled, tripping over their own feet.

"Glad I keep in shape, Jack!" yelled Owen. Jack couldn't help it, but wink. "So what did you grab from the officer?" Owen looked in Jack's general direction.

"This," from the back pocket of his pants, he pulled out a webly; one in perfect condition, at least from the 1940s. The police caught up to the two men.

"He's got a gun!" said one.

"You div, we have them too!" said the other.

"You have an idea where we're going?" asked Owen.

"Up here," Jack pointed and turned.

The police followed the two. Up the stairs, and to the right, they followed the sounds of the footsteps. He looked around and found a broken window. "We lost them," He silently cursed as he saw two men running away. "Alright let's go; maybe next time we'll get closer,"

* * *

Jack and Owen climbed down the ladder on the side of the building, merely escaping. They sat down at a wall, and took a deep breath. Jack reached inside of his vest and took out the sandwiches he stole, handing one to his friend.

A couple of small clashes came from the little alleyway nearby. Two kids were rummaging through the dumpsters, looking for food. Jack looked at Owen.

"No, I'm starving and deserve to bloody eat," Owen stated as he took a fairly large bite. Jack just took his sandwich to the children. They scampered and hid, but Jack persisted.

"Here, take it," he said. Reluctantly the grabbed the food. Jack looked at Owen.

"Oh no. No, no, no," Owen tried to swallow the second bite, however he couldn't. He gave the rest to the two children, and in return got a hug. "You're a guilt machine, Harkness,"

"It's in my blood," Jack smiled.

More noise.

"What's that, then?" queried Owen.

* * *

**A/N: **So? Good?

**Reviews most gladly welcome :D**


	3. No Respect

Chapter 3: No Respect

**A/N: **Thanks to **specialfrancine, milady dragon, Vampire's Phoenix, tempestuous-rayne, Halfreck3929, **and **Fear herself **who reviewed and to those who put up alerts! Really appreciated. Continues from the last chapter.

**Disclaimer**:Nope.

* * *

*TW*

"I don't know," Jack moved over to see what all the commotion was. "Looks more like Catherine Zeta-Jones is coming for a visit," he commented on the mass of crowds. "Excuse me ma'am? Could you please tell me what is going on here?"

"Well, from what I've heard, that car is headed for the Jones' stronghold," said the woman standing next to him.

"Probably another match for the prince," remarked another bystander.

"Seems like the talk of the city," Jack quietly said. "Anyway, I'll be off, I have some things to take care of," he said as he walked backward into the street, almost getting hit by the oncoming car. The black jaguar came to a screeching halt.

"Would you watch where you're going?! You've could have been hurt, nonetheless killed! You have no common sense; none at all," said the woman as she stepped out of the car.

"Well I'm sorry ma'am, but you could be a little less rude, especially from a person of your status," he said mockingly.

Duchess Lisa had her mouth wide open taken aback by the words that were just said to her. She closed her mouth tightly and studied the man. "I've seen that face before; on the warrants, all over the store. You're the con-man, and what you do to innocent people, I'm surprised the police haven't caught you already. Worthless, you are," Lisa got back into the car, before it took off again. Jack stepped to the side of the curb, and took a deep breath. He almost stormed off, however he controlled himself.

"Let's go," Jack said to Owen.

*~*

The two were on the roof of the building. Jack stood at the edge, hands in his pockets.

"What's going through your head?"

"You're a doctor all of a sudden?" Jack remarked lightly.

"Well that'd be bloody amazing, but no. Just your friend Owen,"

"I just want everything to start again; a fresh start,"

* * *

"This is despicable! He doesn't even seem slightly interested in me!" Lisa threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

Lleu was frantic. _What's gone on now?! _he thought. "You're leaving now? Why so soon?" he asked trying to keep his composure.

"Good luck finding someone for your son. You're going to need a heck of a lot of it!" She slammed the door.

"Ianto, Ianto, Ianto," Lleu grumbled. He went to the courtyard to find his son. Opening up the French doors, he was quickly cut off by Tosh, Ianto's friend.

"Excuse me Miss Sato, but I do believe you're in the way,"

"Yes, but," she tried to put the hair that was in her face, without the King finding out what was in her hands.

"Is that part of Princess Lisa's jacket?" Lleu asked inquisitively.

"Oh, uhm, well, yes. However for good reasons!"she yelled un-characteristically.

"No wonder she ran right out of the castle!" he was starting to get frustrated.

"Tad, just calm down. Tosh was just having a little fun; can't we all? Weren't you just having some plain and simple fun Tosh?" Ianto raised one of his eyebrows.

"Oh, yes, fun," she smiled. Ianto smiled at Tosh, and then looked over at his father. It wasn't the best expression.

"Ianto you have to stop this nonsense. I believe for the past two months you've been declining every woman that wants to be your bride. Your grandfather, King Dylan if you recall, set down a law that the oldest son has to be married by his twenty-sixth birthday which is…" Lleu's voice drifted off.

"The nineteenth of August tad; which happens to be in a few days," Ianto added.

"And you have to be married to a princess. It's the only way…"

"To keep the bloodline," the two men said in unison.

"Look Ianto, I know you know the guidelines. I just want you to follow them. I'm not immortal, so I want to make sure you will follow them by all your heart,"

"Tad, I've never done anything wrong, had about four friends my whole life, and I've never truly been outside the castle walls without someone monitoring me. I think I am perfectly able to follow them,"

"This is your destiny Ianto! It was meant to be!" Lleu stated strongly.

"Well, then the destiny is wrong. All I want is someone to love, not some manufactured wedding" Ianto retorted back. Lleu's face became tight, and then walked off. By the time he was in the castle lobby, he was greeted by one of his advisers.

"Oh Captain John, great timing. I need your knowledge,"

"Well, I was hired to serve you. What's going on?" John asked.

"It's about Ianto. He won't choose a wonderful girl to get married to. I'm at wit's end," the king sighed.

Andy laughed outwardly. "Wit's end," he smiled, but saw that no one else in the room was laughing, but looking at him awkwardly. "I'm just going to get some tea..." he walked off.

"Anyway, I was just wondering if you can help me with finding Ianto a suitable match,"

"It could be done, with a price," Captain John looked at the king's pin.

"This? This has been in the Jones' family for generations,"

"Fine, your son won't get a wife," retorted the Captain.

"How about we make a deal? I'll give you this unless my son get's at least an arranged meeting," the king offered. Captain John was apprehensive in taking the deal.

"How about if I get him a wife?" John asked inquisitively. The king threw his head back and laughed.

"If that _ever_ happens, you could be king!" a light remark. John threw his arm out for a handshake.

"Deal," The king nodded in approval and walked off. Andy came walking over.

"Want some tea?" he asked quietly.

"What I want is to be king, not have some 'tea'" John turned around sharply and headed out the front doors, with Andy following closely behind him.

* * *

"Ianto! Ianto what are you doing?" whispered Tosh. She followed the prince out into the gardens. Both stopped near the tree near the outside wall. Ianto began to climb it, before his pants were tugged by his friend.

* * *

**A/N:** Mini-cliffhanger-y thing. Sorry about the awkward cut-off, but I thought I would just end it here, because it would just keep going and going and going...etc. Trust me in saying that the explanation why John wants to go into that forest will come soon!

**Reviews most gladly welcome :D**


	4. Breaking Free

Chapter 4: Breaking Free

**A/N:** Finally on my favorite chapter! Super excited. Anyway I want to thank** tempestuous-rayne**, **specialfrancine, Halfreck3929, Riki Kiri**, and **Sushi Chi **for reviewing and to those who put up story alerts.

**Disclaimer**: Nope.

**Warning:** Long fictional stares.

* * *

*TW*

"Sorry Tosh, but I just can't stay here. Too many people are controlling my life. I'll miss you," Ianto smiled lightly. Ianto began to climb the tree again, yet was aided by his friend. He looked down and smiled before he climbed higher, and reached the wall.

* * *

Jack and Owen were sitting on the benches nearby the outdoor markets. "So what are you in the mood for breakfast? We can get smoothies, coffee, or apples. Those are the only stores that are open now,"

"As in get, you mean steal?" Owen asked with a smirk.

"Always," Jack responded with a wink.

"Smoothies it is," he got up and started over to the booth, with Jack following Owen, closely behind. The walked slowly passed the stand, trying to get the seller their attention.

"Try these smoothies here! Your taste buds will be filled with ecstasy," he lured the two men in.

"So how many calories are in this one smoothie?" Owen asked innocently. The manager turned his back to the front of the booth. Jack snuck up at the front and contemplated which ones he should get.

"…But this one has a different color quality. You sure it doesn't have to do with the caloric value?"Owen contemplated. He brought the drink up to the sun, putting his hand on his chin. The merchant became frantic. Jack took the two drinks into his hands and gave Owen a reassuring nod.

"Thanks for all your help, but I have to go," Owen put the cup back down and headed back to the bench. Jack gave him the smoothie, and relaxed back into the bench.

"Cheers mate. What flavor did you get?" Owen asked inquisitively.

"Banana," Jack smiled. Owen furrowed his eyebrows together, and then quickly held up his hand.

"I don't want to bloody know," Owen retorted. Jack gave a laugh.

* * *

"Young man, buy a flower pot. The finest flower pots in Cardiff!" one merchant said as Ianto passed by.

"Figs, pistachios, and sugar dates! They will revitalize your energy!" another called out to Ianto.

"How about cuff links? When you wear a suit, you'll look dashing for the ladies," inquired one more. Ianto was astonished by all the city life. _So much life; not worried about a thing_ he thought.

"How 'bout some fish! Freshly caught today!" said one other merchant, thrusting a fish into his face. He was slightly disgusted. _And not worried what other people think of them _he continued.

"Sorry, sir, I'm perfectly fine," he smiled tightly and tugged his hoodie, felling slightly uncomfortable without his usual attire. He backed up trying to get out of the fish merchant's area. Ianto put his hood on while he walked passed Jack and Owen.

Jack put down his drink, seeing the man pass in front of him. "Wow," he gaped. Owen furrowed his eyebrows again, looking at Jack's expression. Owen waved a hand in front of Jack's face.

"Hello? Earth to Harkness?" Owen continued to try and get his attention, but alas no prevail. Ianto stopped walking as he saw a young boy trying to reach for an apple at the fruit market.

"Here you go," Ianto said smiling. The little boy took the apple and ran off.

"You better be able to pay for that, sir," said the merchant.

"Sure, no problem," Ianto patted the pockets of his jeans; he patted the pocket of his hoodie. Nothing. He smiled awkwardly. _My wallet must be in my suit. _

"I actually don't have anything to pay with. If you just let me go, I can go back to the castle–"

"No one steals from me!" the manager cut Ianto off, and started to get angry. He pulled out his cell phone to call the police. "Yes, police? We have a shoplifter…I have him in my custody…" The merchant pulled out his own handcuffs and pinned Ianto to the desk.

"Thank you, I was looking all over for him!" said Jack. Ianto became perplexed.

"What are you doing?" Ianto whispered to Jack as he rubbed his wrists.

"Just follow my lead," Jack whispered back.

"You know him?" asked the manager.

"Of course I do! He's my…" Jack studied the man's younger features, "...my step-son," the words didn't come off his tongue as smoothly as he wanted to.

"He said that he would go back to the castle. The castle!"

"My boy, here, is a bit mentally unstable. He thinks my friend is the king," Jack remarked lightly, as he pointed to Owen. Ianto caught on quickly.

"Oh great leader!" Ianto stated loudly. A small crowd started to form.

"Okay, come along now, we have to go back to the doctor," The three of them started to walk quickly.

"Hey! You still need to pay, thieves!" yelled the merchant, however by the time the merchant realized, the three were long gone.

* * *

"How much longer do I have to walk on this crazy thing?" Andy asked.

"If you walk faster, you don't have to walk much longer, and the power would charge up better," John retorted. Andy complied. The captain put the king's ring on the device.

"Where did you get _that_?"

"Stole it from the king's parlor, while he was out for the evening," John answered. The sand, in the device that John held, started to swirl. "So the sands of Dumar," he stated. John pressed the various buttons and levers. A faint image started to appear. "Here he is, the one who is not truthful, even to himself,"

"This is the guy we've needed?!" countered Andy. John looked at the faint images, as they moved. _Ianto followed closely behind Jack, moving from alleyway to alleyway, with Owen not to far away_. John squinted .

"Why don't we have the police bring him to the lower depths of the castle?"

* * *

"Almost there," Jack said as he climbed over the small wall of the building. Ianto followed, yet lost his footing on the wall. He fell into Jack's arms. Their noses barely touched. Ianto cleared his throat and awkwardly escaped Jack's grasp. He smoothed his clothes down.

"I wanted to thank you, sir,"

"Please, call me Jack," he flashed the infamous grin. "Don't worry about it…"

"Jones, Ianto Jones,"

"Don't worry about it, Jones, Ianto Jones," Jack continued. "So, was that your first time in local Cardiff then?" Jack lightly remarked.

"Well, yes; was it that obvious?" Ianto smiled.

"You do stand out quite a bit," Jack smiled, and Ianto smiled back. Both of the men realized they were smiling at each other, and quickly returned their faces to neutral. Owen rolled his eyes and walked in front of the two men.

"Is this where you live?" Ianto questioned.

"No, just a place to relax and forget about the world…" Jack's voice drifted off. "Anyway, come on, this way," they opened the door leading to the roof. He walked up, Ianto not following.

"Are you coming?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

_Fantastic_, Ianto thought as he took his first step.

"Well, this is it. Not much, but it has an incredible view," Ianto turned the corner only to see the castle in plain sight.

* * *

**A/N: **Dumar? Don't ask; I just like how it sounds. More to come! I promise.

* * *

**Reviews most gladly welcome :D**


	5. Revelations

Chapter 5: Revelations

**A/N: **Howdy ya'll! Glad you all liked the last chapter. Much thanks to **milady dragon, Sushi Chi, specialfrancine, tempestuous-rayne, **and **Shirokaga ** for reviewing! I think you guys get the idea that each chapter is continuous…so this will be the last time I will say it.

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I don't own.

**Warning**: Long fictional stares.

* * *

*TW*

Jack looked into the city. "Castle looks amazing, huh?" he put his hands behind his head.

Ianto smiled to himself. "It quite is, sir,"

"I wonder how a person would live there, to have everyone at your side, someone to serve you…" Jack's voice drifted off.

"Oh, definitely. Everyone telling you how to dress, and act, not letting a person act like they want to," Ianto put his hand through his hair.

Jack outwardly laughed. "It's _much_ better than how we live," he referenced to Owen. "Always trying to get food, skipping meals, and trying to get the police out of your hair,"

"You're not able to make any decision on your own,"

"I just feel sometimes that," Ianto held his words.

"I'm,"

"Trapped. Trapped in my own little personal hell," Ianto finally spat.

"I was going to say claustrophobic, but that works too," Jack smiled. They stared at each other again, but held it. Jack cleared his throat, and turned his eyes back to the castle. "So," he tried to cut the silence. "Where are you from?"

"It doesn't matter. I ran away from the place I live, and I'm never going back,"

"Really now?" replied Jack. He got up and walked over to Owen. The Londoner was about to take a bite out of his apple, yet Jack snatched it out of his hand.

"Hey!" he interjected, but Jack just continued, and took a crunch into the fruit. He walked over to Ianto, who was sitting on the edge.

"My father, ever since I was 18 has been forcing me to get married," Ianto put his head in his hands.

"Shit, Ianto," Jack's voice drifted off. They stared longer out into the distance. "I'm…I'm sorry, for what you have to go through and what you have to deal with," he said, interrupting the silence. Ianto sighed.

"I just hope it will get better," Ianto looked at Jack and smiled.

"Well, well, well," said the Police Chief.

"They found me!" yelled Ianto and Jack in unison. Both men furrowed their eyebrows. "They're after you?" again in unison.

"Tad must have sent them," Ianto said quietly.

"Do you trust me?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you, Ianto Jones, trust me?" Jack said, as he extended his hand.

"Strangely, yes,"

"Then…run!" Jack sprinted off, jumping step to step, and out the door, Ianto and Owen following behind. The crisp rush of adrenalin grew. Jack looked back at Ianto, smiling his grin. Jack turned back, and found the small group of police had blocked off his path.

"We keep running into each other, Jack," the police man smiled grimly. Owen ran up from behind the Police Chief, trying to let Jack and Ianto get away; however he was thrown into the wall nearby. The police cuffed Jack, and pushed him against the wall. "Off to the cells, _bachgen_**," **

"Hey, get off me!"

"Let go of him," Ianto said sternly.

"Oh what have here now? A little pretty face, running with the face of Cardiff's cons," He shoved the Welshman onto the ground.

"Well," Ianto pulled his hood down as he stood up. "I suggest you unhand him, by order of the prince,"

_Shit _thought the PC. "Prince Ianto," he bowed, and the other policemen followed.

"Prince?!" Jack interjected.

"What are you doing outside the castle? And why are you with _him_?!"

"That is not your concern. Please un-cuff him and let him free," Ianto ordered.

"I always obey your rules, however I can't do that. This arrest was under John's orders. You can take it up with him," assured the PC.

"Trust me, I will," Ianto said, through his teeth.

* * *

John started to close the door, ever so carefully; trying to make sure no one saw, or heard where he was coming from.

"John!" Ianto yelled. The Captain slammed the door tightly.

"Oh, Prince Ianto, anything in need of assistance?" he stepped in front of the door that led to his special quarters.

"The guards just took a man from the alleyway, under your orders,"

"Well, your father put me in charge of keeping the peace in Cardiff. That man was a criminal,"

"Criminal for what?"

"Kidnapping the Prince," John said blatantly.

"He did not kidnap me, I ran away from this God forsaken place!" Ianto yelled.

"If only I knew!" John acted like he did not know what was going on. He threw his hands onto his head melodramatically.

"What do you mean, John?" Ianto asked quizzically.

John carried out with his stunt. "The sentence has already carried out,"

"What do you mean sentence?! What type of sentence…?"

"Death…by beheading," John's voice was sinister.

"That_ cannot_ be true,"

"I'm very sorry, Price Ianto, I wish there was more to be done," he tried to make it as sincere and believable as possible.

Ianto walked back swiftly as possible, back to his room.

"So? How did I t go?" Andy asked with slight curiosity, as he came out of the room.

"Excellent. I think he took it rather well,"

* * *

Ianto leaned up against the wall, sighing heavily. Tosh sat beside him.

"Look, Ianto, it'll be fine. You didn't even know him…"

"That's the problem, I didn't,"

* * *

Owen woke up by the brick wall; his head pounding, and body sore. He got up slowly trying not to hurt anything else. _Now to find Jack. Where did those bloody coppers bring him? _, he thought. Snapping his fingers, he remembered. Owen hitched a ride toward the castle. He was dropped off right near the gates, next to one of the guards.

"Uh, hello, I'm on the castle tour right now. Can you point me to the cells? I hear they have great details…" he said, trying the best he could manage with a weak smile.

"Oh, sure, just head down the corridor and keep to the left. You won't miss it," the guard told. Owen moved swiftly.

*~*

"_He_ was the Prince. _The_ Prince of Cardiff. I must have sounded like a complete idiot to him," Jack put his face in his hands.

"About bloody time I found you," Owen said.

"Is there any possible way you can get me out of this place?"

"If you can calm down, I'll show you!" Jack took a deep breath. Owen picked the lock, letting it pop open, and fall down to the floor. "Still can't believe you almost ran off with the prince," Owen said as he shook his head.

"He was in trouble, and was _definitely _worth it," Jack stated.

"Sure, sure, sure," he muttered.

"Don't worry about it, Owen, it's not like I'm going to see him again anyway. I'm a con man, remember? He at least has to marry a person with social stature, and he deserves it," he sighed. "I'm just a fool. Nothing else,"

"You're only a fool when you give up," a man said, leaning back on the wall.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was a bit hard to write. Some feedback would be appreciated! Sorry for not updating as quickly as possible; school and such.

**Reviews most gladly welcome :D**


	6. Into the Depths of the Forest

Chapter 6: Into the Depths of the Forest

**A/N: ** Thanks to **Vampire's Phoenix, tempestuous-rayne**, **rry, Passing Bells, Sushi Chi, milady dragon, Phoenixclara, specialfrancine, darkdrazner,** **Fear herself, **and **Halfreck3929** for reviewing/feedback! Sorry for the late update; a lot of things were going on, and I only found time to write this a couple hours at a time, but here it is and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

* * *

*TW*

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"Just a person of the shadows, no one important; like you. I'll give you an ultimatum, we can collaborate, or I'll tell the guards that, that bloke got you out of the cells…" his voice drifted off. The two men looked at each other.

"Wouldn't want to run into them, again. What's the deal?" Jack asked.

"There is a forest; a forest of wonders. It's filled with treasures enough to impress your precious prince," the man said stressing the 'ince'. Andy tapped on John's shoulder.

"John, you know we don't have much time… the king is going to be back from the meeting…" whispered Andy, but was ignored.

"The law states that only a princess can marry—" Jack was cut off.

"You most definitely heard of the golden rule…Whoever has the gold, makes the rules," John grinned.

Jack doubted every word. "Why would _you_ even share this information, let alone a treasure…?"

"Broke my ankle a while back; I can't walk right anymore. The smallest twist could mess it up again,"

Jack scratched his head, apprehensive about taking the deal. He looked at Owen to see if he should take the job. Owen raised his eyebrows, and nodded his head.

"There is just one problem…we're in here, and it's out there. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty well known with the guards," Jack stated.

"Well, things aren't always what they seem," John said. He walked to the edge of the walls, and slid his hands over the brick, small bits of sand started to fall, where they landed up on the rough passage.

"Did you even _see_ that before?" whispered Jack.

"If I saw that, I wouldn't have had to do _shit_ to get you out of here," Owen whispered back.

"Fair point,"

"After you," John said, trying to gain a bit of trust.

"So, where are we headed off to? Could go for a drink, yea?" Owen said, once they were headed off to John's car.

"We're going to Fforest Fawr,"

"Isn't that in Brecon Beacons?" Owen asked. He got no answer.

* * *

"So, what do you have me looking for? Anything in particular?" Jack asked.

"We're looking for a box,"

"A box; you want us to find a box," Owen stated with a little more roughness in his voice.

"Trust me, it will be worth what I shall reward you with," stated John. The car skidded to a halt, in the overlapping trees. John stepped out of the car, putting together the two artifacts together. Wind started to howl, and shake the trees violently. Jack's hair started to whip around, once he got out of the car. An opening was formed.

"And who awakens me?" a soft delicate voice echoed.

"It's I, Jack Harkness," he said awkwardly.

"You may enter; touch nothing than what instructed to," the voice said. Small lights appeared what seemed like, from nowhere. It continued as far as the lights were placed, until the illuminating door at the end.

"Let's get this over with," Owen sighed. Both of them walked toward the entrance. About five minutes later, they reached the room. Silence filled the area, once they entered. Their mouths dropped at the sight before them; their faces gawking and astonished for what a singe forest can hold.

"Well, would you look at that," Jack said blatantly. He walked around with enjoyment to what was laid before his eyes.

"Oh boy," Owen rolled his eyes.

"Just one handful of this stuff would make me richer than the king!"

"Let's not get carried away, Jack," he stated. A loud beeping sound echoed behind Owen. Another artifact started to hover, following him, like it had a mind of its own. Owen turned around swiftly, backing up a bit to see if he wasn't hallucinating; the sensation of being followed became a little too overwhelming for him. As soon as Owen turned his body, the artifact stopped and sped back to behind the wall. "You have to be bloody kidding me that you didn't see that!" Owen yelled to Jack.

"Owen, would you knock it off?" he snapped back and continued to walk. Owen rolled his eyes, and continued to walk. The carpet followed him once again, yet more slowly. He couldn't shake off the feeling of being followed. Owen turned around slowly, trying to catch the carpet in the act. Again, it just rolled itself up and leaned against the wall.

"Alright, you want to play games?" Owen said. It unraveled in a second and flew between his legs, making him stumble. He got up from the dirt, and started to run, accidentally hitting Jack.

"What the…? Owen! Have you lost your mind?" Jack said, disgruntled. Owen peaked out from behind the wall, and glared. The alien technology flew out from behind a pile of gold, swooping up and down like a roller coaster.

"A flying carpet…didn't know that the technology was advanced enough for this to be possible…" Jack remarked. "Come here, I won't hurt you," he cajoled.

"It's a _carpet_, not a dog, Harkness," Owen replied. The carpet floated over slowly; it had a mind of its own. Jack kneeled to its level.

"Do you think we should take it along?" Jack asked inquisitively.

"How should I know?" Owen retorted. Jack turned back to the path; the carpet was floating back to its original resting place.

"Where are you going?" the carpet stopped and twisted its structure. "Can you help us? We're trying to find this box…not sure about the dimensions though…" Jack said. It swirled. "I think…I think it is motioning to follow it," Jack was astonished. The carpet floated through the tunnel ahead. Owen stepped ahead first and emerged from the doorway.

"Well, you don't see _that _every day," Owen stated. Jack took the steps, his mouth dropping. There was a large white pillar in the center with a staircase, spiraling up until the platform. "We've must have gone into the center of the earth for that thing to fit…"

"Owen, it's not even a kilometer; I think it's about ten meters high," Jack looked around the area. "The carpet keeps pointing, or moving its tassel, towards the top," Jack started to cross the bridge. "Wait here, and don't touch anything Owen," he smirked.

"I'm not five, Jack," he replied. Rocking back and forth in his feet, Owen tried to entertain himself. Two minutes turned into five; sitting down, he was officially bored. Something caught Owen's eye. A gold gleam, coming from the left, glistened. He was hypnotized. Getting up he walked over to the golden monkey. Quickly flying over, the carpet tried to stop Owen, but ultimately failed.

Jack reached the top of the pillar, and looked right towards the pedestal. "That's it?" He joked. "Owen, I—" he quickly stopped what he was going to say. "Owen, no!" Jack said as Owen grabbed the jewel; the cave started to rumble.

"_You nonbeliever!"_ roared the forest. Owen was quick out of the trance and put the golden monkey back on the holder. It crumbled away, letting the golden monkey roll away. The trees started to collapse above their heads. Jack ran down, trying to help Owen. The stairs beneath him flattened; it turned into a ramp, letting Jack fall and slide down. Jack fell off the edge, but the carpet caught him just in time before he hit the ground.

"Whoa there!" Jack interjected before gaining a grip on it. "Let's move!"

* * *

**A/N:** The Doctor is introduced next chapter! Let's see how I'm going to do, since it will be my first time writing his character...

**Reviews most gladly welcome :D**


	7. Barely Escaping

Chapter 7: Barely Escaping

**A/N: ** Thanks to **Phoenixclara, Vampire's Phoenix, Sushi Chi, milady dragon, Andine, Kironomi, Halfreck3929, specialfrancine, **and **Fear herself** for reviewing! Glad you're enjoying this story so far. It's a hoot to write!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

* * *

*TW*

Jack swerved between the falling rock and branches, trying not to injure himself. Jack searched for Owen, seeing if his friend had been hurt. He was on one of the rocks, standing above the ground, trying not to fall into the dysfunction below. "Jack, do you want to hurry it up a little bit?!" Owen yelled. He looked around the area, the small platforms around him started to crumble. "Oh shit," Jack swooped down and let his hand dangle over the side of the carpet.

"Grab my hand!" Jack exclaimed. With a strong grip, Jack managed to get Owen high enough so his friend could catch the carpet and pull himself up. Just as Owen got situated on the back, the carpet sped off, even faster than before. They swerved between the falling debris once again, trying to find the entrance. They came to a clearing in the cave, seeing the opening just ahead. Owen stretched his neck slightly to see ahead; something he didn't want to see. Owen started to get frantic and accidentally put his hands over Jack's eyes.

"Would you turn that bloody thing around?!"

"Look, if you can let me see…I'll reassure you that nothing is wrong. Stop panicking!" Owen removed his hands from Jack's face. He looked up and saw a trench starting to form right before the entrance. The path underneath started to fall, and the walls started to close in upon the duo.

"Okay, start panicking!" yelled Jack. The carpet took a dive between the two gaps and headed into a recently formed caved below. The carpet flew up again trying to het to the top. Owen and Jack held on for dear life. Slowly, but surely, a tree branch, from above, fell down knocking the carpet to the ground. Jack and Owen managed to grab on the nearest root right below the entrance to the cave. John walked up to the edge, looking down at Jack and Owen. "Helping would be nice!" Jack yelled, gripping onto the root.

"Give me the box!" John replied.

"I'm a little occupied trying to hang on for dear life," smugly replied Jack. John still held his hands out. Jack found a small hole, in the wall, so he could support himself. Reaching into the back of his vest, Jack grabbed the box and reluctantly gave it to John. . Owen managed to get back up onto land, helping Jack get up also. Both of them brushed the dirt off of their clothes.

John, with a triumphant smile, raised the box over his head. "At last," he said, stroking the features with his thumb. He stashed the item in his pocket, making sure not to break anything. Owen was just helping Jack stretch out his arm, when John pushed aside him and grabbed Jack by the wrist.

"What are you doing?!" Jack yelled.

"Giving your eternal reward," John pulled out his gun and pointed it at Jack. He back up until the edge, his foot slipping, and only being held up by John clinging to his shirt. "Say your prayers," he smirked. Just seconds before John pulled the trigger, Owen punched him square in the face. John stumbled backwards, caressing the already bruised face.

Jack was falling, hitting the walls as they went by. Carpet tried to get out from underneath the log. Swiftly but surely it got out from underneath, just in time to catch Jack from hitting flat on the ground, however he was unconscious. Owen whistled the carpet back up to get him, once it safely placed his friend on the ground.

John pulled out his jacket, bright red military style, and shrugged it on, not noticing the box falling out of his pocket. The wind blew violently one last time before the trees shifted back into place.

"It's finally mine," John smiled.

"What's yours?" Andy asked innocently. They returned to the car, and sped off.

"You know the box. It's right here in my—"John patted his pocket. Empty. He brought the car to a screeching halt. "You have to be bloody joking,"

* * *

Ianto was sitting on his mattress, head his hands, and clearly frustrated. Lleu was walking by his door when he heard his aggravated son. He opened the door and sat himself down near Ianto.

"Still distraught after that man kidnapped you?"

"He did _not_ kidnap me…"

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's John,"

* * *

Jack lied on the ground, while Owen tried to wake him from his unconscious state. "Jack? Wake up, mate," slapping his face little by little awakened slowly.

"My head," Jack groaned softly. He rubbed his temples. "Judging by the lack of stairs, I guess we're trapped,"

"That two faced arse," interjected Owen.

"He's long gone by now, with that strange box anyway," Jack said. Owen cleared his throat, and held up the box.

"My, oh my, you little thief!" Jack took the item and held it up to get a better look. "I bit beat up, don't you think? Something that precious to one person could be a little, well, better taken care of… I think I see something written on here…I can't really make out what it is…" Jack rubbed the box with the side of his hand. A mechanical grinding sound echoed throughout the area with a bright blue light filling the area. Blinded by the light, Jack dropped the box on the floor, only a few feet away. Both of the men covered up their eyes.

The sound disintegrated within minutes, and the area cleared of smoke slowly. The man with a brown pinstripe suit came out the smoke, waving his hand, clearing the area quicker than the natural ventilation was allowing it.

"Ah! Oi, a hundred years really gives you a crick in the neck," the man cracked his neck, as well as his back. "Feels great to be out of that thing! Good to be back. What's your name?"

"J-J-Jack," he answered.

"Jack. Jack. Hello, Jack! Nice to me you, can I call you Jacky? Or how about Jackster? Sounds like a jester, don't you think so?" he laughed to himself.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought," Jack said.

Straightening out his glasses, he flashed a grin again. "Oh that's just brilliant! Rugman, haven't seen you in about, what is it, fifty years now? How have you been?" Carpet flew over and circled his body a few times.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the whole reunion and all, but who _are_ you?" Owen questioned.

"Pardon me, I'm the Doctor,"

"Doctor...who?" Jack responded.

"Just the Doctor. You're a lot different than my other masters; no tentacles, no extra limbs, and no receding hairline. Is it me? Do I look different to you?"

"Hold up a minute. I'm _your_ master?" Jack was just aloof.

"Right you are! You're a smart one too. Yep, just the ever impressive, contained, and never duplicated,"

"Don't forget extremely talkative," Owen remarked quietly. Jack laughed showing his teeth.

"Doctor," he continued. "Right here, right now, here to fulfill your wish request,"

"Hold up there; wish fulfillment?" Jack asked.

"Well, not exactly, more like you ask for it, I magically supply it, only three times though. Limits make every thing just a bit easier, don't you think? You just can't perform an action without setting a limit, things could go array! Where was I…Ah! No charge, no substitutions, or refunds," the Doctor rambled on.

Jack turned to Owen. "Now I know I'm dreaming,"

* * *

**A/N: **First time writing the Doctor, ever! I based him off the Tenth.

**Reviews most gladly welcome :D**


	8. Friends

Chapter 8: Friends

**A/N: **Well hello there! Thank you to **Sushi Chi, milady dragon, Vampire's Phoenix, Phoenixclara, specialfrancine,** **Kironomi, Fear herself, **and **Halfreck3929 **for reviewing. They bring a smile to my face every time.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

* * *

*TW*

"Jack, I don't think you understand what I'm saying," said the Doctor, smiling.

"A man just came out of a blue…"

"TARDIS,"

"Right…that," he continued, "and started talking to me. I think I have the right to be confused,"

"Why don't I just tell you? I'll just tell you. You are in luck, my friend. You have a brand of smarts that never fails. Some serious power; something like pure ammunition, Mr.…"

"Harkness," Jack replied.

"Mr. Harkness, what is your request? Let me take that down, and I'll supply the rest. Oh that rhymed," the Doctor laughed. "You've never had a friend like me,"

"Probably not," Owen answered.

"You're the boss, the king, the almighty master!"

"Are you done talking?" Owen asked.

"Oh I'm just getting started," a hint of glee in his eye illuminated. "I'm just wondering, have any of the friends that you have had, ever been so incredibly intriguing? No? Well, that would make sense since I'm impossible to duplicate,"

"That's good. My head would have been blown to pieces with all of the ramblings," chuckled Owen.

"I heard you have problems, and I'm pretty sure I can fix them. I think I got something in my jacket that will really assure you that I'm one hundred and twenty –five percent that I'm absolutely behind every thing that I say," the Doctor rummaged through his brown pinstripe jacket. Looking through each pocket, he lifted up each eyebrow when he went through each one. "Aha!" he exclaimed. Pulling out a rolled up piece of paper, he handed it to Jack.

Raising an eyebrow, Jack opened it and just stared.

_You are now certified. Congratulations!_

Owen looked at the two. "A lot of eyebrow raising between you two. Just to point it out," his voice drifted off.

"Anyway, to sum up what I'm saying, I help you to get you what you want in three simple requests. Or wishes, but you can call them requests if you want. So, what will it be?"

"I can ask for anything?" Jack asked.

"Well, yes. Well, no. There are rules,"

"Like…" he hoped the Doctor would continue.

"One: cannot kill anyone. Nope, sorry. Won't do it, for the sake of humanity, even if they're all Croadians. Strange creatures those are. Two: can't make anybody fall in love. Against all rules of the natural order. If they are forced to love each other, I'm pretty sure they'll die. That brings me to my next point. Can't raise the dead. Zombies, bad, bad creatures. Eat you and turn you into a zombie and a whole chain _reaction _will stir, so that's a no to raising the dead," the Doctor explained.

"That's bullshit! You said that you can do anything," Owen retaliated.

"Ah, but even the most powerful people must have limitations, sorry if you wanted to bring together a love stricken zombie couple," he grinned and put his hands in his pocket. Jack looked at Owen; both gave _the _look.

"Thanks for the information, but I still don't know how we're going to get out of this place. No stairs, ladders, or even lifts. I was just wondering…" Jack's voice drifted off.

"Done, and done!" he clapped his hands together and walked back over to the TARDIS. The door opened with a squeak. "Come on, don't be daft, and get in,"

Jack and Owen slowly walked in. What seemed like a small rectangular box, almost like the old police boxes, was a large spacious room. A console was structured with beeping buttons, and flashing lights. "I just have to press a couple of things and…" the Doctor ran around, screeching his sneakers against the floor, pressing the buttons repeatedly. The mechanical grinding sound, echoed throughout the area once again. "Just a reminder, please keep your hands and feet inside the TARDIS at all times. Don't want a repeat of what happened last time,"

"Is it completely normal for a person to be scared out of their wits?!" yelled Owen.

"You're scared now? Oh, were just getting started," the Doctor grinned widely.

* * *

"John, this is absolutely crazy. You've been my most loyal assistant I have ever had. You just can't go and arrest and behead people. This is not the 4th century!" Lleu yelled. "From now on, before you arrest anyone, you shall have to come to me for the permission," he stated.

"You can count on my, sire. This incident will never happen again, you can trust me on that,"

Ianto walked up behind his father, almost glaring at John. "At least something will become good of me becoming King. I'll finally be able to get rid of you, once and for all,"

"Good that we're all getting along. Now, Ianto back to getting you a wife," Lleu stated. He turned around and found Ianto walking further and further and away. "Ianto? Ianto!"

Lleu ran after his son, hoping some reason would come out of their next discussion. John flattened out his coat and huffed past Andy. "If only I had held onto that box!"

Andy squared his shoulders, mocking Ianto. "I'll have the power to get rid of you!" Andy sighed. "How much longer do I have to keep kissing up to him and his strange son? That kid is incredibly quiet. It's like he's a panther waiting to attack the gazelle. The gazelle being us of course,"

"Well, that's if he finds a wife, _then_ he'll have us banished,"

"Wait a minute, what if you married him?"

"You got to be kidding me, Andy," John just stared at him.

"I'm serious, you saw the way he looked at Jack," Andy contemplated.

"Well, he certainly is not bad for the eyes. Almost like candy," John's voice drifted off. He ran his hand through his hair.

"After you marry him, we then drop father-in-law and his son right into the ocean, just to make sure they are completely gone," smiled Andy.

"Your mind works in fiendish ways, and it's brilliant," John grinned. Both of them started to laugh, almost maniacally. "A plan to truly take over the crown, once and for all,"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm heading out of the country for ten days, so I'll try to reply to those who have reviewed, but if I don't I will when I come back! I am bringing my writings, so I can get more chapters done. So ta-ta for now, catch you guys when I come back.

**Reviews most gladly welcome :D**


	9. Captain

Chapter 9: Captain

**A/N: **I'm back! Well, been back for a few days, but had to catch up on some school work and all of the fics that updated. Spain was _incredible. _Managed to get stuck over there for a couple days more due to the volcano, but got home after traveling to two other continents. Thank you to **ciocia, tempestuous-rayne, specialfrancine, milady dragon, Sushi Chi, **and **Kironomi **for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

* * *

*TW*

The rolling hills of Wales were poignant with the sent of wet grass. The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS, and heavily breathed in the fresh air. "Ah, the Welsh countryside, beautiful in its own retrospect. Don't you think?" he asked.

"What's that smell?" Owen asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"That would be grass," Jack replied.

"It's disgusting," Owen replied. The three became confertable in the area, looking around at the surroundings.

"So, what are your thoughts now, oh doubting one," the Doctor said.

"It's about my three wishes. I was—" Jack was cut off by the Doctor.

"Hold up there, you just used one previously to get out of that cave area. You are down by one!"

"Well, I never actually wished it, you made it possible by yourself," Jack added.

The Doctor thought about what he had just done. His frown quickly turned into a smile and started to laugh. "Now don't I feel embarrassed? Fine, but no more giveaways," he pointed out.

"Perfectly acceptable to me. So, three wishes; I want them to be good. Not something useless. Doctor, what would you wish for?" Jack questioned.

The Doctor was leaning against a lone standing tree, arms and legs crossed. "Me? I never was asked that before…I would wish for…you know what, never mind,"

"Oh, just tell me," Jack urged the Doctor to tell him.

"I would want my freedom back," he said solemnly. Jack furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're-You're a prisoner?"

"Well, it's all part of this whole deal; gracious amounts of power, and when the three wishes are up, only miniature living quarters,"

"That's horrific,"

"Ah, don't lend me your sympathy. I get a kick out of what I do; but to be free would be one hell of a deal. Succumbing to a person for a length of three wishes does get a tad boring. Not all use them up so quickly, sometimes years. To travel the universe again would be amazing," he sighed. "However, I have to be real, here; I'm never going to get _that_ back. Sometimes, I just have to wake up and smell the bananas,"

Owen piped in. "Why do you say that you're never going to get out of here?"

"The only way one could get out of the situation I am in, is if someone wishes me out. As you can see, none have," the Doctor explained. There was a long silence between the three men.

"I'll set you free," Jack stated.

The Doctor laughed. "I highly doubt that you will,"

"I give you my word; I'll use my third wish, to set you free," Jack gave a mock salute and stuck his hand out for the Doctor to shake. The Doctor reluctantly agreed.

"I count on you, Jack. Don't do it for a lot of people; should be honored. So, now we got that out of the way, why don't we get some of those wishes out of the way?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, there is this person—" Jack started, but was cut of by the man in the brown pinstripe suit.

"Nope, sorry, can't make two people fall in love, remember? Part of the restrictions,"

"Doctor, he's intelligent and handsome…"

"Handsome?" the Doctor repeated.

"Oh, most definetly. He has these eyes…hair, and cannot for get about his smile," Jack reminisced. His smile quickly faded. "Although, I do have to think truthfully. Like he is the prince, and I'm just on the—wait a minute. Can you make me one?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Possibly. It can always be done…is that an official wish?" the Doctor responded back.

"Right; forgot about that. Doctor…I wish to become a prince," Jack stated.

"Brilliant! Now," he opened the TARDIS, "come along here. We're going to get you some new clothes so you can be better sorted,"

Jack and Owen exchanged glances, and shrugged their shoulders. Through the long hallways and plentiful door, they arrived.

"Never noticed that this is bigger on the inside…" Owen thought out loud.

"Well, things on the outside, aren't always what they seem on the inside…where were we? Ah , yes. You," he pointed to Jack, "Let's try to go in a different direction, or time period for that matter. Here is the 1940's section. Go wild," The Doctor and Owen waited outside the room, tapping their fingers against the wall. About fifteen minutes later, the door opened showing Jack in a blue shirt, khaki pants, suspenders, and a gray RAF coat.

"So, what do you think?" Jack asked.

"You look awkward," responded Owen.

"Thank you for the buckets of self-esteem, Owen,"

"How do you have all these items?" Jack asked inquisitively.

"I never know what time period I'll end up next…Now for you," the Doctor pointed at Owen.

"Me?! These are his wishes!"

"He'll need someone to drive him," the Doctor smirked. Twenty minutes later, Owen was in a black suit, cap and all.

"Can't believe that I'm the bloody chauffeur,"

"You don't look _that_ bad,"

"Says the man that is wearing suspenders," Owen deadpanned.

"Oi! Stop the bickering!" Carpet peaked out from the side wall. The Doctor cleared his throat. "Let's get a move on, then," putting a hand through his hair, and smoothing his suit he walked off. Jack and Owen followed him, there after.

* * *

Lleu was sitting at the table stacking some spare sugar cubes; a small pyramid, almost to perfection. John slammed the doors, making the small table shake; the sugar cubes toppled down.

"Lleu! I have found how to deal with Ianto's little situation,"

Lleu took a deep breath. "Oh, you have?"

John pulled out a small rolled up paper. Unrolling, he began to read. "_'If the prince or princess has not yet began to choose a husband or wife, the king shall choose for them_'," John tried to sound hopeful.

"Ianto hated all of those women; couldn't even get him to go on a second date. Same went for the others. I don't know, but they just didn't like him…but in all seriousness, who could hate Ianto?"

"Don't fret, there is more to know. '_The prince or princess shall be married to…'_," John cleared his throat. "'…_to the…_' Well, this is interesting," he paused for dramatic effect.

"John, just tell me," Lleu sighed.

John started to read again. "'_The person should be married to the advisor of the King,'"_

"Why that's you! I thought the law said nothing about the advisors…" his voice trailed off. John, with all of his practice, pulled off hypnotizing the king.

"It's a very desperate measure,"

"Very desperate….hold up a minute…you? But your age…isn't that a bit drastic?" Lleu asked.

"It says it in the law. Right here, in my hand, and for you being the king—" John was cut off.

"…Is that a trumpet?" Llue walked over to the window, trying to hear where the music came from.

* * *

**A/N: **Rehearsal schedule is getting a bit hectic; four hours each night, until this upcoming Friday. The next update will come, but not as fast as usual. Hope you all liked the chapter!

**Reviews most gladly welcome :D**


	10. Make Way, Here He Comes

Chapter 10: Make Way, Here He Comes

**A/N: **Thanks to **Vampire's Phoenix, Kironomi, Sushi Chi, milady dragon, special francine, **and **tempestuous-rayne **for reviewing the last chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

* * *

*TW*

"Here he comes!"

"Who?" a bystander asked.

"You don't know? Well, you did ask who… Captain Harkness-I mean, Harness. Came back from the war about…I'd say a week ago," the Doctor stated. He pulled on his suit jacket.

"I think the car is heading to the Jones' estate,"

"Another match, I presume. I hope she's the one!" the bystander's friend laughed.

"I think _he_ will be," the Doctor winked and walked off.

"Should have known," he laughed again. Curious as to who was this man, the bystander walked, not too far from the Doctor. Grabbing his friend's hand, he was off. Cardiff was usually quiet during this time of day and week; however people started to look out the windows and onto the streets. One by one, people were walking onto the sidewalk.

"Clear the road! Let the car through! This man's a prince, a Captain. I'm pretty sure you're going to love this guy," the Doctor said to the cop. He nodded and waved traffic down. Taking out the walkie talkie, he informed the others.

Owen checked his rear-view mirror within the car. He saw Jack fiddling with all the buttons. People were gathering along the sidelines, rubbernecking, trying to see what was al the commotion.

"Is that a band? My ex-girlfriend loved them. She told me, one time she even started dancing to them, at twenty-one! You know everyone is a kid at—" John gave a murderous glare. Andy kept his mouth shut. Gatherings filled the street.

"I heard he has seventy-five golden dogs in his home back in America!"

"Maybe two hundred of them; all different types in one estate!" the rumors were starting to spread like crazy.

"People say he's very handsome. _'His physique, breathless_,' women say. Exciting too and always has great stories. Another thing I've heard is that whenever you speak to him, his eyes twinkles. That's only from rumor though,"

"Impressive," the Doctor stated.

At the palace, Ianto leaned over the balcony crossing his arms. A smirk brushed across his face. More people gathered around the side blocks. Hack looked out the side car window seeing all the people stretching their necks. He rolled down the window; the people, clapped and waved. After Jack closed his window, Owen followed hoping to get a good clap or two. Smiling, he looked around, while still driving. A small, slow clap emerged. He closed the window with an unpleased expression.

Driving through the gates, Owen came to a short stop, throwing Jack to the divider between the two areas of the limousine. The king was standing outside, watching the festivities, smiling. He started clapping.

"Absolutely wonderful!"

Jack walked over. "Hello, your majesty, I am Captain Jackson Harness. I was wondering if I could possibly talk to your son,"

"Captain Jackson Harness, You served?"

"Serving…?"

"Very interesting! Don't you think so John?" Lleu asked.

"Oh, yes," John stated. _Almost more interesting than watching dust collect on the chairs, _John thought to himself.

"Anyway, by all means, yes you can," the King agreed. He clapped his hands, and he was off.

"So, just where did you say you were from?" John asked.

Jack looked at Owen, as he shrugged. "Uh, moved to Cardiff, from America, when I was about ten years old,"

"Sure, sounds like it was an interesting transition," John said. The king came walking back.

"Well…don't you want to….what did you want to do exactly?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Give-give him a message to Ianto from one friend to another…" Jack lied, making it up right on the spot.

"Right. This way then," Lleu led Jack and Owen to the doors to Ianto's room. "Ianto?" Lleu knocked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"You have a visitor. I'll leave you two alone," Lleu smiled and walked off.

"Well?" asked Ianto.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to get a coffee…maybe some take out…?" Jack was apprehensive in asking Ianto. The Prince had a stone cold expression. He tightened his grip and punched Jack square in the face. He stumbled back, holding his nose.

"How _dare_ you. I don't even know how my father let you in," Ianto said ominously. He straightened his tie.

"What did I even do?!" Jack yelled through the blood, which was collecting in his hand.

"Can you please leave?" Ianto asked and Jack complied. Pivoting, Ianto returned to the room he was previously in. Jack stumbled down the stairs; Owen was leaning on the railing at the bottom. He had a sly smirk on his face.

"I guess the reunion wasn't so pleasant after all?" there was laughter in Owen's voice. Jack gave him a glare, and walked back outside.

Lleu was standing off the side watching Jack and Owen leave. _Maybe it wasn't the best idea to let him in…_he thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N:** Had a whole bunch of things going on these past weeks, as catching up on work, and rehearsal, but everything is starting to get a bit easier to handle. I feel this chapter was _extremely_ weak, since it's incredibly short, and only a filler chapter. Next chapter will be up once I type it.

**Reviews and feedback most gladly welcome :D**


	11. A Whole New World

Chapter 11: A Whole New World

**A/N: **Thank you to **milady dragon, Vampire's Phoenix, Sushi Chi, Phoenixclara, specialfrancine, **and **Kironomi** for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

**Warnings: **Janto fluff.

* * *

*TW*

Jack was sitting on the nearby bench; it was old and crickety, but better than sitting on the cold ground. The blood from Jack's nose was coming out at a much slower pace, letting Jack sit back.

"Well, he has a good punch. You can give him that," Owen stated.

"I can't believe he punched me. Not even a chance to talk to him. I thought I could pull off this whole captain thing. Guess not," Jack sighed.

"Why don't you tell him the _truth_!" the Doctor yelled.

"Are you kidding me? If Ianto found out that I was the local con man, I'd bet he'll...well, I don't know, but I know it won't be good,"

"Someone appreciates another if they can make them laugh! You still have to be yourself," the Doctor stated.

"Myself? Ianto barely like me as a con man. I think I'm going to go see him again. Just have to be calm,"

"Hold up before you go; take this. It's a device where I'm able to talk to you and vice versa, with out a phone. Very helpful," the Doctor stated. He handed off the device.

"So, it's like a Bluetooth?" Owen questioned.

"Similar," he responded. Jack got on the carpet and flew up to the balcony.

"Prince Ianto?" Jack said. From another window, Tosh looked outside. She saw Jack leaning on the railing. Tosh ran out of her room, slamming the door. The castle was decorated with various knights. Swords were glistening from the light; crests with fencing swords were attached. Tosh looked up and quickly grabbed one of them.

There was another door leading to the balcony. She took it. Tosh put the tip of the sword a few centimeters before Jack's neck.

"Who's there?" Ianto asked.

"It's me, Captain Harness,"

"Please leave," Ianto stated.

"What did I do to you?" Jack asked as he stepped toward to Ianto. Tosh backed away a few steps, but raised the sword once again. "Whoa, didn't mean any harm," Jack raised his hands, and backed away slightly. Ianto turned to Tosh, and whispered a few things to her. She quietly nodded and headed back. Ianto studied Jack's face for a minute.

"You remind me of someone. Ever been to the market before?" Ianto asked.

"The market place? Don't go there, maybe it was someone else," Jack lied.

"Oh," Ianto said disappointed.

"Must have been your imagination," he cleared his throat.

"_Incoming to Jack, this is the Doctor. Stop talking about yourself! Complement him!" _the Doctor yelled into the Bluetooth. "_Tell him anything. Pick a feature!" _

Ianto was heading back until Jack's voice stopped him.

"Prince Ianto?" Ianto turned around. "Why did you punch me?" Jack asked. "All I did was ask you if you wanted to get some coffee,"

Ianto took a deep sigh. "Before my mother died, she used to take me to the small coffee shops to sit down and try to get away from everything. All my anger must have came all out on your nose," Ianto awkwardly laughed. Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're very…" Jack's voice drifted off.

The Doctor talked into the Bluetooth._ "Wonderful, handsome, punctual!" _

"Punctual!" Jack repeated.

"Punctual?" Ianto questioned.

"I mean, you're very handsome," Jack said.

"_Nice save, Harkness,_" he heard Owen in the background.

"You do know who my father is? The sultan: a good person, an okay father, I guess,"

"Well, I think after all your choices to marry I just may be the best bet…" Jack's voice drifted off.

"_Wrong move Jack,"_ the Doctor's voice buzzed in Jack's ear.

"That's what every other uppity arse has said," Ianto stated. "Everything would be much better if you would jump of a cliff," he rubbed his face and ran his hand threw his hair.

"_Red territory!" _ the Doctor yelled.

"Just let me do this," Jack said back, turning himself away from Ianto. The Doctor laughed and the slight buzzing from the earpiece turned off.

"Yeah right," Jack said, more loudly than expected.

"Excuse me?" Ianto asked.

"Er, you're right. I shouldn't be forceful. Make your own decisions. I'll leave," Jack stepped onto the ledge, and walked off.

"Jack?"

"Yes? He poked his head from underneath the balcony railing.

"How…?" Ianto asked, not sure what was going on.

"Alien technology, I think,"

"Quite interesting,"

"Care for a ride?" Jack asked curiously.

"I…don't know,"

"Do you trust me?" Jack asked.

Ianto pursed his lips and adjusted his tie. "Yes," he said, still feeling a little bit awkward. Ianto stepped onto the carpet, off of the balcony.

"Can we promise no bloody noses?" Jack smiled.

"Manageable," Ianto agreed. The carpet took off.

"With this thing," he patted the device, "I can show you every place on this planet. So, tell me prince, when did you let your heart do the talking?" Ianto held onto the carpet for dear life. "How about opening your eyes?" Jack laughed.

"Maybe if we weren't going moving at light speed," his voice drifted off. One eye, and then the other opened. The sky was incredibly clear this night.

"It's a whole new world. No one to tell us what to do. Literally, we're free, for now anyway," The carpet zoomed; Ianto looked back and saw Cardiff slowly fading away.

"I have to say the view is amazing," Ianto was still a little tense.

"No restriction is a great thing, but I have to say I can't believe that this is not a dream," Ianto stated.

"It does look like a whole new world. Beautiful sights…are we ever going to see this clear of a night again?" Jack asked.

"With the Welsh weather? I doubt it," Birds started to fly near the carpet. One squawked when the carpet banked its turn. "The Atlantic? Didn't really notice it at night,"

"If you close your eyes, I'm pretty sure you'll miss something," Jack said, with a small laugh.

"I don't think after this I'm ever going back," Ianto sighed. Carpet flew down near the local river.

"So, Ianto, can I show you this new found place?" Jack asked.

"Well, that's where well be,"

"Definitely a excited place, for you and me,"

* * *

**A/N: **Absolutley loved writing this chapter. I did break out into song when I was writing this.

**Reviews most gladly welcome :D**


	12. Caught Again

Chapter 12: Caught Again

**A/N: **This is going to be another short chapter, but it will move the story right along. Thank you to **specialfrancine, Kironomi, Phoenixclara, tempestuous-rayne, milady dragon, **and **Vampire's Phoenix **for reviewing! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

* * *

*TW*

Carpet flew back over to Bary and Porthcawl. "I've never seen this beach so late at night," Ianto said.

"Yeah…My family would always go here when I was younger. We would play catch, my younger brother and I. Before he went missing…Anyway," Jack sighed. Ianto took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, and leaned against his own knees. Ianto took another look at Jack, and reached for his cap.

Once Jack noticed, it was too late.

"Do you think I'm that stupid to not know who you are? You're the man from the market," Ianto said with force in his voice.

Jack started to stutter a bit. "It…_was_ me at the market. Sometimes…I-I just need to get away from everything,"

"You could have just told me," Ianto stated.

"High class society going into a common market? A little different, don't you think?"

"Doesn't bother me a bit," Ianto said. "Well, it's getting a little late. I think we should get back before anyone else notices that I'm gone," Ianto said. He rolled his sleeves back down and brushed the sand off his suit. Although the beach was 32 kilometers away from Cardiff, it only took the two a mere five minutes to return. They were back at the balcony. A dim light illuminated the surrounding area. Inato stepped on the concrete surface.

"Goodnight, captain," Ianto smiled, and walked away.

"Goodnight," Jack echoed. Ianto stopped and smiled. He turned around and walked towards Jack. Putting one hand on his cheek, they kissed softly. The both of them were silent for about a minute, before Ianto cleared his throat and walked away. Jack touched his lips. He sat back down on the carpet. Flying down he tried to find Owen. "Hey, where—"

Two pairs of arms grabbed him from behind. From the light, Jack could see Owen struggling to get out of the arms of the guards. Carpet rolled itself up and went to the side of the building. John stepped out from the shadows.

"Sorry to interrupt your little 'get-together' lover boy," John cleared his throat and turned to the guards. "Make sure Cardiff forgets him," he said and walked away know that they would do their job. They brought Jack to the edge of the cliff.

"Want to say your last words?" the guard laughed.

"You haven't seen the last of me," Jack said.

"All it will be like cliff diving, although the surviving part is not so likely," the guard tied ropes around Jack's ankles and wrists making sure he wouldn't get out. "Just one more thing," he said. Jack looked at him with confusion, only to see a fist coming right at him. It knocked him out. The guard smiled and pushed Jack off the edge. Jack landed in the water. Pockets of air drifted out of his mouth. The current drifted him over to the edge of the sand, between the rocks and small waves that rhythmically crashed on the beach.

The Doctor was sitting in the TARDIS waiting for a response from Jack. "Hello? Anyone available?"No answer. He flicked the on/off button a couple of times, but nothing was working. In an attempt to get it started up again, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver to the device. In a matter of seconds it was working again. "Jack?" Just static. "Where are you…" The Doctor put a hand on his chin. After about a minute, he had an idea.

"If I can hear what Jack is hearing, I can figure out where he is! Oh that's just brilliant, don't you think so?" there was silence. "I'm talking to myself…anyway…" The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver again, and tried to hear the surrounding area, so he could pinpoint where his friend was. Waves were crashing in the background.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "No talking of some sorts…this can't be good," he pulled some levers, and the TARDIS disappeared.

Jack was still unconscious, when the Doctor arrived. He walked up to Jack's body and put an ear to his mouth. "Not breathing," He put his hands on his chest to try and stimulate his breathing. After about two presses, Jack started to cough up water.

Ten minutes or so passed, and Jack's breathing became stable. "Thank you Doctor,"

"No problem Jack. That's what friends are for,"

Lleu walked up to Ianto's room. "Ianto!"

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

**Reviews most gladly welcome :D**


	13. To Catch One Another

Chapter 13: To Catch One Another

**A/N: **I wrote the majority of this chapter at 3:30AM….Anyway. Thanks to **milady dragon, Sushi Chi, specialfrancine, , Halfreck3929, **and **Kironomi **for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Warning: **A wee bit of angst.

* * *

*TW*

Ianto opened up the door, and let his father in. "When was the last time I had this much fun?" Ianto chuckled.

"That's great, however I've found a good match for you," Lleu said. He waved a few hand motions. John came forward. "I think John will be a better suitor for you; you'll get along perfectly," It was almost like Ianto's father was in a trance.

John chuckled. "I guess the sign of no protest means something good,"

Ianto was speechless. "I will not," he said sternly. "Tad, I choose…" his words were stuck in his throat. Ianto took a deep breath. "I am choosing the Captain as my suitor," he spit it out; a sigh of relief.

John walked through the door. "The Captain has left; went back to America I hear, leaving Cardiff, and everyone in it to wither, I guess,"

"Oh, I don't know about that," Jack smiled. He leaned against the door leading to the balcony.

"How did you even—" John hit Andy in the stomach, quieting him quickly.

"I think now is the best time to tell him the truth, John. Throwing me off a cliff? I'm not a crash test dummy,"

"This man is _clearly_ lying…" John turned to Lleu around, making him face directly into his eyes, where he was controlling the King. "_Clearly,"_

"_What _is going on here?" Ianto said, slightly panicked.

"I think I have an idea," Jack took two stride and punched John square in the face.

"Impressive," Ianto commented.

Jack laughed. "Simple hypnotizing method; it can be used on, literally, anyone for long amounts of time," he explained. Lleu rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh hello Jack, can you give me a reason to why John is on the floor, and I probably have _the_ worst headache right now?" said Llue quickly.

"To get to the point, John has been basically manipulating you, for I don't know how long,"

"That sick man. Guards?" Lleu inquired. Two men, dressed in uniform came up behind Andy and John. "Arrest these two men, immediately,"

"This is _not _over Jack," John pulled out a spherical object and chucked it at the floor. Smoke billowed out making the whole room almost disappear. A few shuffles were heard for about fifteen seconds, until the smoke cleared out. Jack waved his hand in front of his face to get the remaining residue out of the way.

"A smoke distraction? When was that last used?" Ianto asked lightly.

"I think when Harry Houdini started to perform," Jack responded, with a laugh. The guards ran up to the King.

"Search everywhere!" Lleu ordered. Jack turned around, and put his hands on Ianto's arms.

"Everything okay?" Jack asked, making sure.

"Yes," Ianto said, with no hesitation. Jack placed a soft kiss on Ianto's forehead.

"Of all the things that John could do! My most trusted adviser just happens to be plotting against me. I swear out of all the people—"Lleu turned around to face Jack, but he faced the two men. They were sitting down on the chairs, fingers interlocked. He could see Jack's thumb caressing Ianto's. With a deep sigh, Lleu talked. "Well, I'm not surprised; ever since Lisa stormed out I had my own questions," he sat down next to the two of them; the guards were still running around the castle, trying to find John and Andy, although no prevail. "Just make me one promise, when you are King, the two of you, run with honor and integrity," he smiled.

"Lleu?" Jack questioned.

"Are you really questioning the King? I think I know what I'm doing here," he whispered, while winking his left eye.

* * *

"We kind of need to keep the momentum John; the King's guards are on our trail. Pack light!" Andy mentioned. "Bring the weapons, and anything else that could stop that man!"

"Are you serious Andy? Last time I checked 'Captain Jackson Harness' was nothing mere Jack Harkness. He has the box,"

* * *

Jack walked to his cot and sat down, a small pillow of dust rose moving to the ceiling. "King? Me, king?" he scratched the back of his neck.

The Doctor peaked from the door, and walked in. "Isn't that just great! Where is the fireworks, clearly this means celebration," he said with delight. The Doctor looked down and saw Jack's expression. "Surely you can't be sad about this. You have Ianto, and soon a whole kingdom, if that's what I hear correctly…What will you do next?"

"I…just don't know," he sighed, hesitantly speaking.

"This is when you say, 'Doctor, I wish you free!'" The Doctor made a mocking American accent. Jack stood up and walked across the room.

"I'm being serious, Doctor. Lleu wants me to be king. No, I got this all wrong. He wants Captain Harness to be king. What if they all find out I'm not someone special? Not a Captain? They'll probably throw me out of Cardiff, with the burden of losing Ianto…

"Like I said before, you could have just told him the truth from the start. You wouldn't be in this position," the Doctor walked off and back into the TARDIS. Owen was leaning against the wall, across from the Doctor's. The sun broke through the clouds; from the position, it was midday.

"I have to agree with the bloke. I'll be at the bar," a tight smile and he was off as well.

Jack looked back to the TARDIS. It was back to its size when he first found it. He pointed to it and sighed, "I'll tell him who I really am," He took a breath and walked off.

Andy watched Jack leave. Once he was far enough away, he broke the lock to the door and ran up the stairs. He came to the landing and saw the small box sitting near the connections between the two walls. "Just wait until John sees this," Andy said.

Lleu tapped into the microphone. "Hello? Ah, we finally have sound," people gathered around the stage. "My son has finally chosen someone to rule with!" Lleu kept explaining. Jack walked near the event. Ianto was leaning on a brick building.

"Ianto?"

"Jackson, where have you been?" Ianto asked nonchalantly.

"There is something I need to tell you,"

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Reviews most gladly welcome :D**


	14. It's as Easy as Snapping Your Fingers

Chapter 14: It's as Easy as Snapping Your Fingers

**A/N: **Thank you to **Vampire's Phoenix, milady dragon, Phoenixclara, Sushi Chi**, **thunderincrimson, HydroJen, specialfrancine, Kironomi, **and **Halfreck3929** for reviewing! This story has officially past the 100 reviews mark. Thank you so much! Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

* * *

*TW*

"The whole city has come to hear what Lleu has to say," Ianto smiled and took Jack's shoulders and pushed him so he would start walking to the stage.

"Ianto, listen to me, please!" Jack whispered yelled.

"Good luck," Ianto said. Lleu was already talking and just about to say Jack's name, or Captain Jackson Harness' name.

"And here he is! Captain Jackson Harness!" Lleu clapped.

_Oh great…_Jack thought putting on a smile.

Andy and John were off to the side of the crowd watching the sated. "Look at them, clapping for Thhim, it _sickens _me,"

John stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the side stone wall. "Let them cheer," They walked off the side. Taking the box, John chucked it down onto the ground letting it roll. A brief flash of light, and a mechanical grinding sound.

"You know, Jack, I really—" the Doctor looked up from the floor. "Oh, hello. You're not Jack,"

"Not even close," an evil grin was spread across John's face. "I am your master now,"

"Oh are you, then?" the Doctor asked.

"And if you are _the_ person to go to get a few wishes, I wish to rule as King!" John clapped his hands in delight and laughed. "This should be brilliant," he lsaid.

Lleu was just ending his speech when the clouds overhead became extremely dark and ominous. "Oh it's just some rain…" the trees started whipping around. "Well, maybe something a little more dangerous," A tremendous flash of light appeared.

John stepped out into the crowd, wearing Lleu's garb. The now former king looked at his own clothing. A pair of jeans, and a polo shirt. "Now the fun has just begun," John said.

"You evil betrayer," Lleu spat on the ground.

Andy walked up behind John and raised a finger. "That's King evil Betrayer, to you," he smiled sarcastically.

"Are you sure about that? The TARDIS is just sitting in my flat," Jack stated, confident.

"Finders keepers, Harness," John stood off to the side and reveled the Doctor's mode of transportation just off to the side. Jack was gob smacked.

"Sorry, Jack, have to abide by the rules, or well, the whole world might implode. Maybe not to that degree, but you get my point," the Doctor stated.

"John, I order you to cease!" yelled Lleu.

"You're not the king anymore, Jones. I rule you!" John yelled. The crowd turned their attention to John clapping and cheering at the new leader. Ianto stood on the stage, glaring.

Andy laughed. "Why, I am not surprised," he said.

"If you will not bow to me, then I will make you. Doctor, I wish to be all powerful!" John yelled. Another cloud of smoke and a bright flash of light. John was holding a staff.

"Oh, a staff? Seems like the wishing department is getting more funding," he joked. "Now where were we? Ah yes," John pointed the staff at Jack and Owen. A bright blue and yellow light surrounded the two. By the time Jack could even think about what was going on, a _poof_ and cloud of snow engulf the man. He sat up and brushed the cold melting snow off his arms. Standing up shivering, he walked over to try and find Owen. He was passed out.

"Owen?" He slapped his face. "Shit, I'm sorry I caused all of this," he said. Something tapped the back of his shoulder. Jack turned around and saw the carpet.

Owen grunted. "It feels like I just got punched in the face...what the _fuck_? Did we in the middle of Antarctica?" Owen asked, still a little dazed.

"I think we're in Greenland, per say, maybe the in the valleys to be more specific. Good thing we have the carpet," Jack smiled. "Let's get back to Cardiff!"

"Oh, Ianto?" John asked while he was sitting on Lleu's throne.

Ianto came walking up, wearing a deep red shirt, with a classic suit on. "Yes, sir," he said, and gave the requested apple.

"Someone as handsome as you shouldn't be serving me. Personally, you should be on the arm of one of the most powerful men in the world. What do you say, eyecandy?" he smiled. Ianto took the closest glass of wine and threw it at John.

"I would be dead before I married you," Ianto spat.

John formed his hands into fists, but restrained himself, before he hit Ianto. "You know, this could be solved with one simple thing. Oh, Doctor?" John looked around.

"Yes?" the Doctor answered, he came from basically out of nowhere.

"I wish for Prince Ianto to fall desperately in love with me,"

"Ah, did I tell you the rules, I think I—" the Doctor was cut off.

"You will do as I say!" yelled John. The Doctor shrugged and snapped his fingers.

Ianto looked through the window. Jack and Owen were staring through the window, motioning to play along. "Your King you say? I'd be more than happy too," he smiled and pulled his suit tight. The Doctor was flabbergasted.

John smiled. "That's much better. Now, eyecandy, tell me more about me," he insisted.

"Your jacket is extremely well tailored…" Ianto cringed. John walked over to Ianto.

"Everything under control?" Jack asked.

The Doctor smiled. "Jack, nice to see you again," he said.

"Not so loud," Jack whispered.

"You know I can't help you, right? I'm under new control,"

"Don't you remember that I'm a con-man? I'll improvise," Jack kept watching the

"Go on," he smiled.

"And your hair…it's so…how do I describe it…amazing," Ianto had a little bit of uncertainly in his voice, yet John didn't catch it. He motioned Jack to come over. Andy saw the duo.

"John, I think," Andy was cut off by Owen.

"A little chloroform can't hurt," he smiled.

"What about the con-man?" John asked.

"What con-man?" Ianto contorted his face. John smiled. Andy fell over, managing to knock over one of the bowls resting on the pedestal. John turned his head, almost seeing the two men, but Ianto moved his head and pressed his lips against John. Jack raised his eyebrows, while Owen furrowed his eyebrows and contorted his face. Ianto dropped his stopwatch. John picked it up, only to see a small reflection. His eyes widened.

"You! How many times do I have to kill you, Jack?" John ran over to Jack, hitting him hard on the back, knocking him face down, with the staff.

"Get the box!" Jack sputtered. Ianto ran, but was caught by John. Ianto struggled to get out of his grip, yet eventually was put into the cage not too far away from where he originally sat.

"Your time is up," John said. He walked over to Jack and kneeled. "Things are coming to an end quickily," Jack tried to stand. Blood an dsweat covered his face. Finally standing up, Jack took a couple of deep breaths.

"Afraid to actually fight me? Come on, you fucker," Jack spat, confident in what he was doing.

"Oh, I'm just getting started,"

"Jack, go for the legs!" The Doctor yelled. John looked at him.

"You're supposed to be on my side, is that right?" John inquired.

The Doctor was unimpressed. "Go, go John. If you can't beat him, well…that's great!" Jack ran up to the cage, looking at the lock. "Ianto, you're going to have to stand as far away as possible,"

"What are you going to do? Shoot it?" Ianto questioned.

"Yes, actually," Jack shot the lock, opening it.

"You think you can out run me?" John laughed.

"I think so," Jack took out his webley, and shot John in the right shoulder. The force of impact from the bullet only thrusted his shoulder back, with the slight color of red around the area. Jack tried to open the door, yet it was stuck.

"Hang on, Ianto!"

"You fool, you thought you could over power me?" John laughed. "Without the Doctor, you're just another person on the bloody street,"

_The Doctor! He has more power than him! _Jack thought. "Well, the Doctor has more power than you'll ever have!" Jack finally said aloud. John was frightened. He was never defeted.

"He gave you the power, and he could _easily _take it awawy," Jack said. The Doctor walked up to him, slightly confused about what was happening.

"Jack, erm…why are we brining myself into this again?" the Doctor asked.

"Trust me, I'm your friend, remember?" Jack smiled. He faced John. "Why don't you just deal with the fact that you will always be second in command?"

"You're absolutely right. Doctor, my final wish, since the last one, _obviously_ didn't work, I wish to be an all powerful granter!" John yelled.

"You asked for it," he shrugged and faced Jack. "I hope your plan works," the Doctor said as he snapped his fingers.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Reviews most gladly welcome :D**


	15. Epilogue

Chapter 15: Epilogue

**A/N: **Thank you to **Vampire's Phoenix, milady dragon, Suchi Chi, thunderincrimson, specialfrancine, katwinchester, **and **Poynters Princess **for reviewing. Enjoy the last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

* * *

*TW*

The Doctor walked around for one last time, and snapped his fingers. John walked around. "I can fell it. The ultimate power!" he exclaimed.

Ianto looked at Jack. "Are you insane?"

"Nope. Just trust me," A black box started to materialize, however he was too busy to realize what was actually happening.

"I can control the universe!" he yelled maniacally.

"Aren't you forgetting one, tiny little detail, John?" No response. "You _wished_ to be like the Doctor, thus wishing for everything that goes with it," Jack stated.

The box materialized into another TARDIS; it stated to suck John in. "Jack, this is madness!" he yelled. Andy woke from his chloroform induced nap. "What is going on?" Andy walked closer, and was unfortunately caught. The TARDIS materialized back into a box.

"I guess with great power comes even smaller living space," Jack said.

"Well, I wouldn't have even thought of that myself," the Doctor said.

"Please don't boost his ego. It's large enough" Owen whispered. Ianto and the others were freed from the cage that Jack tried to open before.

"I think I know where to put these two...five hundred years in deep space could possibly cool them down," the Doctor stated. Jack walked over to Ianto, who was dusting off this suit. Putting a hand on the back of his neck, he started to talk.

"Ianto….I—I'm sorry I lied to you,"

"It's clear, why you did…It's been…good, yeah?"

"Yeah. So this is goodbye?" There was a small silence between the two.

"Those fucking laws. It's never reasonable. I—" Ianto held those two words in his throat. "I love you," Jack's lips crashed down on his.

"I love you too," Jack said, smiling. The Doctor shuffled his feet.

"Well, you still have one wish left. You can wish to be a Captain again. It's not that much of a problem,"

"What about your freedom?" asked Jack.

"No worries. I've only been doing this gig for about…around three hundred years or so. You? You're not going to find another person like this," he pointed to Ianto. "Trust me. The way you to look at each other, I've never seen that…give or take a few species," Jack looked at Ianto. Ianto looked at Jack. They both knew what was right.

"Doctor, I wish for you to be free," Jack said.

"What? Are you serious?" he asked. Jack nodded his head. A couple of seconds later the Doctor snapped his fingers. "Wish for…I don't know…Buckingham Palace," he stated.

"I wish for Buckingham Palace…?"

"Sorry, can't do that! Ah, sweet freedom. You know where I'm going? Barcelona,"

"The city?" asked Lleu, standing off to the side.

"Nope, the planet. They have dogs with no noses…isn't that just brilliant?" the Doctor laughed.

"I'm going to miss you, Doctor," Jack said. He put out a hand. They shook, hands, and then pulled into a hug.

"I'll miss you too, Jack. Well, see you later. I'm finally going to have some fun," he waved the closed the TARDIS' doors. The blue police box dematerialized into thin air.

Lleu coughed. "Well, I'm going to have to take arrangements,"

"You are not arresting him,Tad," Ianto stated.

"Who said I was arresting him? You know…arrangements? You two are going to run this whole thing soon," Jack and Ianto looked surprised. "Don't give me those looks…I already promised!" Jack and Ianto were about to kiss, when a vision of a brown and white pinstripe blurred both of their visions.

"I just couldn't leave without a proper goodbye. Come here. Even you Lleu," he said hugging the others. After what seemed to be three minutes, the Doctor let go. He walked over to Owen , and held out a had. "I feel that you're not that type of guy who doesn't do hugs,"

"You got it right, Doc," Owen smiled and shook the Doctor's hand. It was a gesture that Owen rarely gave.

The Doctor sighed. "Alright, I'm history. See you in another lifetime!" the Doctor said. He got into the TARDIS and finally left.

Jack held his hand out, and Ianto took it.

"A whole new world,"

"Definitely, for you and me," Ianto smiled and…

* * *

"…kissed Jack. The two of them walked outside and got the carpet and flew into oblivion, once more. The End," the merchant said.

Tegan wiped a tear away. "Oh, that was just beautiful. Don't you think so kids?" she asked. Both of them nodded their heads.

"Where did they go?" asked the little girl.

"Well, anywhere. They could have gone to America, or to another planet, maybe they stayed in Cardiff,"

Dafydd groggily open his eyes. _How long have I been asleep?_, he thought to himself. He looked at his watch; it was two hours later. "I want to thank you for that wonderful story. Here," Dafydd pulled out two twenties and one ten.

"Oh no, I couldn't," the merchant said.

"But I insist,"

"Oh, if you insist then," he smiled. The family walked out.

"Tad, do you think the Doctor actually exists?" the boy asked.

"I don't know…maybe," Dafydd said with a smile.

"Tad, do flying carpets exist? Can I have one?" the little girl asked.

"Sure they do. They fly like this," Dafydd picked up his daughter and ran around. The family was having fun.

Jack and Ianto were sitting on the bench, eating some food. "Why are we here again, sir?"

"Flea markets; most likely they have alien technology lying around, that comes thorough the rift. We got a signal of a Streethra, a story telling device. It's thousands of years from Earth's technology, yet ancient technology if compared to the rest of the universe, Jack explained.

"Ah, more archiving," Ianto smiled at Jack.

"You know it doesn't need to be done by today…we could possibly sit down, watch a movie…"his voice faded. Ianto took another bite of his food.

"As long as it's a classic film, then I'll agree," Ianto said. Both of them smiled at each other.

"If we can agree in the bedroom, after the film, I'll take your offer," Jack winked. He saw Ianto try to suppress his smile.

"People are staring, sir," he whispered. Ianto walked to the first merchant he saw: _Relics: Past, Present, and Future_.

"So is that a yes?" Jack beamed.

_The End

* * *

_

**A/N:** I want to thank all of you who reviewed, read, alerted, clicked on this link, etc. I really didn't expect this story to get over 100 reviews. Thank you so much. Don't worry; I'll be on the writer's block once again. Thanks once more!

Peace,

WishingWell44

**Reviews most gladly welcome :D **


End file.
